Deliora
"}} |kanji= デリオラ |rōmaji= Deriora |alias=Demon of Destruction (厄災の悪魔)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Page 20 Silver (シルバー Shirubā)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 28 Absolute Zero (絶対零度 Zettai Reido) |race= Demon (Etherious) |gender=Male / sex god / sexy beast / ahhh yeahhh |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= Black |hair= |blood= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team=Nine Demon Gates |partner= |base of operations=Cube |status= Active |relatives= |magic= Energy Beams Ice Devil Slayer Magic |weapons= |manga debut= Chapter 27 |anime debut= Episode 11 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} For the father of Gray Fullbuster, see the article Silver Fullbuster Deliora (デリオラ Deriora) is an Etherious, a Demon created by the Black Mage Zeref from the Books of Zeref,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Page 6 who is responsible for countless acts of mass murder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Page 10 Having stolen the corpse of Silver Fullbuster for his own personal use, Deliora also doubles as a member of Tartarus' Nine Demon Gates. Appearance Deliora is a massive, dark blue, humanoid Demon. He has a large torso and two large arms that end in large, scaly hands. In addition, he has two large legs that end in feet that resemble the feet from a large bird, he also has large spikes on the back of his feet. His hair is mane-like in shape and it flows down to the nape of his neck. He has a pair of horns that point upwards, starting from a plate on his forehead. He has large pointed teeth as well as two hollow eyes. After killing Gray's father, Silver Fullbuster, Deliora steals his body and uses it for his own.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 390, Pages 20-22 In his human form,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 28 Deliora appears as a middle-aged man with dark hair and a stubbly beard. He has a large scar running from the top of his forehead down the left side of his face until it reaches his left ear. He wears two earrings, one on each ear, with crosses at the end of them. His attire is that of a plated chest armor with the words "ABSOLUTE ZERO" over his black top that sports fur in the neck line. He also wears a black cape, gloves and armoured shoulder pads with Tartarus' symbol on them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Page 19 History At some point in time, Deliora was created by Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Page 6, and roamed around the continent destroying different cities and towns. In the year X774, he entered into the Land of Isvan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Page 27 After destroying a few cities in the area, he travelled to Brago in the Northern Continent where he began destroying cities once more; Gray Fullbuster, who heard that the Demon was in Brago, chased after Deliora and attempted to fight him, failing due to his inexperience and Deliora's strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Pages 9-10 However, his mentor, Ur, came to his rescue, but realized that the Demon was too powerful for her to defeat,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Page 14 deciding swiftly to use a spell called Iced Shell, which turned her body into an ice prison that sealed away Deliora.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 8-15 Trapped, Deliora stayed in the Northern Continent, sealed in Ur's ice prison until the year X781, when Lyon Vastia and his comrades brought him from Brago to Galuna Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 6 There, through the use of Moon Drip, they tried to unseal him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 15-16 Synopsis Galuna Island arc Through the combined efforts of Lyon Vastia and his comrades Deliora is freed from the spell that had him bound, and lets out several loud roars that can be heard throughout the temple where he had been unsealed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 42, Pages 2-4 However, since Ur's Iced Shell had been slowly draining Deliora's life force for 10 years, moments after his revival, Deliora's Demon body crumbles to pieces and he is incapacitated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 12-15 Sun Village arc Deliora, in the body of Silver Fullbuster, freezes the entire Sun Village along with the Eternal Flame, which held the lingering spirit of its guardian Dragon Atlas Flame, whom he mistook to be a Demon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 5-6 Later, in an unknown snowy location, Deliora stands in front of a grave when he is interrupted by a messenger informing him that he's being summoned to meet with the rest of the Nine Demon Gates members. He notices that the messenger is trembling in fear before him so he tells him to relax because he won't eat him as he only consumes souls of Demons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 18-19 Tartarus arc Arriving back to Tartarus' headquarters, Deliora gazes at the castle standing in front of him, expressing his utter displeasure at its architecture. Albeit, he calls it his home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 1-2 Shortly thereafter, he witnesses Kyouka's arrival, at the same time stating that she is looking stunning as always, with several characters clad in armor following her steps. He is approached by the demonic woman, who is shocked to see Deliora in his human form, only to have Deliora claim that his human form appeals him. As Kyouka ponders where the other two Mages of the Nine Demon Gates are located, Deliora stands by her side as they are joined by five other members of the Nine Demon Gates and are told that the other two are out on missions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 28-30 As the other Demons talk among themselves, Deliora silently looks at the shrine in front of him, with Kyouka claiming that the hammers of Demons will descend upon mankind for the sake of their master: Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 357, Pages 1-5 Some time later, an angry Natsu Dragneel breaks into Tartarus' headquarters destructively, earning the notice of Deliora.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 365, Page 31 Finding that Franmalth has engaged the intruder, Deliora orders him to carry away the unconscious Crawford Seam while he takes over the fight. Once Natsu points out the sudden drop in temperature, Deliora asks if he was the one who unfroze the Sun Village and is asked in turn if he froze it. Suddenly, Deliora starts laughing, commenting that he froze the village due to a misunderstanding. Taking notice of him, Natsu tells Deliora that his scent reminds him of someone. Upon hearing that he reminds him of Gray, Deliora instantly freezes Natsu, telling him not to utter that disgusting name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 366, Pages 14-19 Following Natsu's imprisonment, Deliora visits the Dragon Slayer's cell and hands Lisanna, a Fairy Tail Mage captured by Sayla, a piece of clothing. Natsu questions his actions, but Deliora rapidly informs him that although he cannot free them, he will not allow his little "princess" to bare the embarrassment. Walking away as he hears him question his identity, Deliora murmurs Natsu's name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 368, Pages 8-9 Later, when Mard Geer activates Alegria and Cube captures the Fairy Tail Mages, Deliora states that "they" won't meet again, addressing an unknown someone. However, at that moment, he senses a certain Magic and it turns out that Lucy Heartfilia has managed to escape the effects of Alegria.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Pages 22-24 After Lucy summons the Celestial Spirit King and destroys Plutogrim, Deliora ponders the sudden quake.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Pages 27-28Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 385, Page 2 After Jackal's defeat at the hands of Lucy, Deliora makes a comment regarding the disappearance of Jackal's magical presenceFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 386, Page 3 and soon appears at the sight of the battle, threatening to freeze Juvia after she intercepts Keith's attempt at Lucy's life. His ice, however, is cancelled out by Gray's own, and when he spots the young man, Deliora throws a smirk in his direction. After Tempesta and Natsu arrive as well, Deliora stands with his three other Nine Demon Gates compatriots and stares down the group of four Fairy Tail Mages standing in their way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 386, Pages 15-18 Deliora is then seemingly recognized by Gray, while Natsu states that he is the one who froze the Sun Village. Gajeel then notices Deliora's smell being similar to that of Gray, however, with a grin on his face, Deliora says no word and rushes towards Gray. While the Fairy Tail Mages are surprised, Deliora exclaims that he'll take care of Gray and the two vanish.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 387, Pages 2-5 An exhausted Gray squats on the ground as Deliora reveals that three thousand Faces will soon awaken. Consecutively, Deliora is asked if that was his reasoning behind bringing him here, the former responding negatively; explaining that he hoped to see despair on the enemy's face. Gray contradicts his statement, leading Deliora to reveal his true intentions, which relate to killing him. Gray promptly asks Deliora if he knows him, the latter responding affirmatively. Deliora can only smirk as Gray proclaims that he recognizes his face and his voice, but his identity is shrouded in mystery.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 389, Pages 18-20 Finally deciding to take pity on Gray, Deliora reveals to the Fairy Tail Mage that he is his father. Gray however replies that he watched his father die, and angrily attacks with his Magic. Blocking his blows and sending Gray flying, Deliora laughs at Gray's distress, and adds that though he is Gray's father, that isn't exactly his identity, as he is someone much more important who is destined to fight Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 390, Pages 4-8 When Gray questions the statement, Deliora decides to reveal everything: his current human body is merely a vessel for convenience, and that, due to the body's original owner, he and Gray may have been drawn together. Hearing that his father's body is being defiled, Gray screams that Deliora has no right to it, and asks why he is seeking to kill him. Smiling maliciously, Deliora reveals his true identity as the Demon who murdered Gray's family and forced Ur to relinquish her life, much to Gray's terror. As the Ice Mage quivers at the memories of what Deliora did, the Demon baits him by offering to return to his Demon body; Gray responds by flying towards him in a fit of rage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 390, Pages 21-29 Sneering at Gray, Deliora proceeds to both redirect and parry Gray's attacks, as well as push the boy back; Deliora devours Gray's next strike and laughs at him, criticizing him for his use of ice against an ice Slayer Mage, adding that he learned Ice Devil Slayer Magic for the sole purpose of destroying everything to do with Ur. Attacking Gray, Deliora relishes in the Ice Mage's pain, exclaiming that he'll kill Lyon when he's through with him, and then move on to his friends. Though an angered Gray attempts to retaliate, Deliora once again devours the boy's spell and counters with his Devil Slaying breath attack, further reveling in the pain Gray is being inflicted; in response to Gray's claim that he'll kill the Demon Gate, Deliora tells Gray that his chances of winning are zero percent. Chiding Gray for his continued use of ice, Deliora is then surprised when Gray creates a cannon with which to fire rubble, and after a barrage of typeless attacks, Deliora freezes the entire area with a swipe of his hand to prevent such a thing from occurring again. Gray, however, then redirects Silver's Devil Slaying ice back at the Demon, as he cannot eat his own element to defend himself; Deliora emerges from the assault without much further injury whilst stating that regardless of where it comes from, ice is still ineffective against him. Moving forward, Deliora asks Gray if he's remembered the true terror that he can bring.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 391, Pages 1-19 Magic and Abilities Energy Beams: In his full demonic form, Deliora is able to shoot large, powerful, lime-colored energy beams from his mouthFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Page 15 that, upon contact with anything, cause enormous amounts of flame to erupt. The destruction caused by these beams is tremendous.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 15 He attempted to shoot these beams at Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia, but they were blocked by Ur.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 37, Page 15 Ice Devil Slayer Magic (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō):This Devil Slayer Magic allows Deliora to produce the element of ice for various purposes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Page 18 He seems to be very proficient at it as he was able to single-handedly freeze the entire Sun Village, its inhabitants, and even the Eternal Flame that held the remaining spirit of the Flame Dragon Atlas Flame.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 353, Pages 5-6 Using this Magic also allows Deliora to gain a tremendous resistance to the element of ice and even eat it, like other Slayers, allowing him to replenish his strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 391, Page 5 Additionally, Deliora is able to somewhat control the ice of othersFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 391, Pages 1-2 and is able to just as easily freeze a large scape of land with a mere flick of his wrist.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 391, Page 15 *'Ice Devil's Rage' (氷魔の激昂 Hyōma no Gekikō): Deliora releases a blizzard of ice from his mouth that not only deals a fair amount of damage to his intended target, but also leaves a path of destruction in its wake.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 391, Pages 10-11 Immortality: Deliora is an immortal Demon, meaning that he cannot die of old age; however, physical attacks, blows, etc., can destroy his body and render him temporarily incapacitated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 27, Page 27 Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Deliora appears in his full Demon form in Fairy Tail's first official video game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild. In the game, he is one of the most powerful bosses. Like most of the game's large creatures, Deliora's size has been reduced greatly from what it is in the series.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild Battles & Events *Ur vs. Deliora References Navigation Category:Magical creatures Category:Demon Category:Characters Category:Spells Category:Dark Mages Category:Antagonist Category:Tartarus members Category:Male